Blackstained Tears
by Shmezz
Summary: PN Why Can't I Just Get Close To You? What happened in Mel's past to stop her from going forward? Why is it so hard for her? "I just want... a normal life. Not a screwed up one." Please review after you read!


**Ok guys.** _Dedicated for my beautiful little sister Emily.  
_**We both wahnted a hunky wolf boy of our own ;)  
And yes, i used our own names.**

**Love you Emi !! S2**

_Jake's Pack consists of;; Jake, Seth, Leah, Collin ++ Brady.  
Collin ++ Brady changed packs because they wanted to stick with Seth when he moved with Jacob and Leah and the Cullens.  
Nessie is now looking like a 16 year old, as she will stay.  
And the town isn't a real place. I live in Australia and I don't know any towns in America where it always rains so I'm making a place up.  
I'm so sorry, buhh i know nothing about American school, so if something doesn't make sense, it's because it's Aussie school.  
So juss PM me about what you don't understand and I'll tell you (:  
Really sorry I have to do that._

* * *

"Mel," I heard a small voice calling me. I couldn't quite recognize the voice yet; I was still too sleepy. "Mel?" It sang. I still didn't reply.

_Go away and just let me sleep! _I wanted to say, but I was too consumed in a comforting blackness. In other words; I was too busy trying to get back to sleep.

All of a sudden, I felt someone violenty shake my shoulders and basically scream, "Mel! Get up, we're going to be late!" They kept shaking me.

"Alright, alright! I'm awake." The shaking stopped and I opened my eyes to see my sister and best friend, Emily, looking at me intently with her big, deep blue eyes.

"Good. Now, get up. We have to leave for school in an hour. Don't you want to do your hair?" Emi said and let go of my shoulders to go over to my desk. "Want me to turn your straightner on?" She turned to me and asked.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and said, "Yeah, I'll go get changed while it heats up." I got out of bed and walked over to the chair at my desk to get my clothes I had picked out last night that were hung over the back of it.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I'm going to get ready." Emi said as she walked out my bedroom door and turned left into the hallway to go to her room.

I looked around at my room and sighed. There were posters and pictures on my white wall, but it didn't look the same as back in New York. My room was bigger here so there was more space on the walls then in my tiny room back at the apartment. All the wall in front of my desk was covered in pictures of my friends and I. Ones of us smiling, making silly faces, posing, poking our tongues out, hugging, and even ones where we put on those 3D glasses - with the lenses poked out by us - that you get at the movies when you see a 3D movie.

I felt my eyes glazing over as all the memories played over. Especially the ones of when Emi and I when we were leaving and everyone was crying - even Emi's ex who broke up with her over 5 months ago. All the hugging and 'this isn't goodbye' and 'promise we'll talk everyday' was too much for me to bear. I quickly blinked a few times to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over actually spill over.

The rest of my walls were plastered with posters of bands such as _Paramore_, _Hey Monday, Linkin' Park, Evanescence _and others that I loved, along with solo-artists like Chris Brown, Taylor Swift and Jessica Mauboy - yeah, I like the stereotypical type of music, deal with it - and other posters of major hotties like Taylor Lautner, Josh Farro, Chace Crawford, Ryan Sheckler, Jared Padalecki, Alex Meraz and other guys Emi and I always drooled over and wished we could have. I also had a couple of posters of movies I loved such as _Step up 2, Wildchild _and_ Transformers_ (1 and 2) but I couldn't really find any others for other movies and I also wouldn't of had the space back in my old room.

After glancing at the walls, I looked at the rest of my room. The double bed was covered in a deep purple coloured quilt with matching pillows. The bedside table had my iPod docking system, the remote next to it, a lamp and my favourite picture of my Emi and I in a plain silver frame that had the words _Best Friends Always_under it in black cursive along the bottom of them frame. Sure, we looked like idiots, but it didn't mean anything cause we were having fun. We were playing _Guitar Hero: World Tour _and we knew how to play this song off by heart basically so we were dancing around, singing to the lyrics and just having fun. In the picture, we were both in the air - because we jumped - and our hair was everywhere and our mouths were wide open from singing.

I giggled to myself at the memory of Mum walking in and laughing as soon as she took one glance at us dancing around then ran and got the camera. She always knew exactly when to press the button.

I quickly stripped my plain black cotton pyjama pants off and pulled on my black skinny jeans. After taking the yellow singlet shirt I wore to bed off, I pulled on another one, a grey one, and pulled on my white t-shirt that said _Peace Love Music _on it in a purple so dark it was close to black.

By now my hair straightner was heated up so I gave my light brown hair a quick straighten and switched the straightner off. I ran out the door and downstairs, grabbing my phone on the way out the door. I basically flew down the stairs and almost ran into Emi at the bottom.

"Wow, Mel. Slow down. We still have half an hour." She said with an amused smile the went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. I followed her and then remembered that yesterday when I had cereal - _Milo _to be exact - that there was only one bowl worth left in the packet when I was finished. I sprinted past Emi and got to the pantry and to the cereal first. "What? No fair! You're faster then me!" She whined and stamped her foot. Jeez, how childish can you get?

"Well, you're just going to have to be quicker won't you?" I teased, reaching down to get a bowl out of the bottom of the cupboard. I looked up at her and said, "There's still toast." Then pointed the box of cereal in the direction of the bread.

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me before she said, annoyed, "Yeah, thanks."

"I was just joking. I was getting it for you." _Not. _"Here you go." I surrendered and passed her the box of cereal.

She beamed, ran over to me, gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek then said, "Thanks, Mel. You're the best!"

I passed her the bowl and said, "Yep, the best sister there is!" I winked at her.

She chuckled and nodded.

We had our breakfast - Emi having the yummy _Milo _cereal and me having, well, nutella on toast - with five minutes before we had to leave for our first day of Brillton High School.

_Oh what joy! _I thought to myself as we walked into the loungeroom where Mum was sitting watching one of those morning news shows. "Bye, Mum." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Hayley." Emi said and kissed Mum on the cheek after me.

"Bye, Girls'!" Mum shouted to us as we walked outside, grabbing our backpacks and umbrellas on the way. Luckily it was only a 10 minute walk to school because it was raining. It was only sprinkling, but by the looks of the sky, the downpour would be here soon.

"So, you excited about the new school?" I asked Emi as we walked along the empty, wet road, trying to make small talk.

She shrugged and said, "I suppose. I'm not as good at meeting new people as you though. So..." She shrugged again as she trailed off.

I felt sorry for Emi. It was true, she wasn't very good at meeting new people. She never spoke to someone she didn't know, she was too shy. Someone would have to talk to her first and would have to keep talking to her, too, otherwise she would be to shy around them still for some reason if they only talked a bit.

I was the opposite... kind of. I was shy, yeah, but I talked to new people. I was scared of what they'd think of me but I didn't let it ruin my chance of socializing. I had always said to myself, 'It's either don't give people the chance to know and like you, or let them know you and kick the asses of those who don't like who you are.' I usually started conversations with heaps of people and that, but I didn't like meeting new people, because they were just more people I had a chance of getting close to and being hurt by.

I put my arm around her shoulder and rubbed it reassuringly. "Its ok, Emi. Just follow my lead and you'll be making friends in no time. Just talk to them and show them the real you and I guarantee that people will like you."

She looked over at me a smiled a small smile. "Thanks, Mel. I'll try, I really will. But if I'm not doing too well, push me into talking to some people."

"Sure." I smiled and looked back at the wet road as we walked.

We finally arrived at school just as it was starting to rain harder. We walked into the building and shook our umbrellas before putting them into our bags.

I looked around the hallway and saw a sign that read _Office_. Well that's a good start.

Emi and I got to the office and went to the front desk with a lady behind it with hair that was obviously bleached blonde because she had dark brown regrowth at the top.

She looked up at us and said in a cheerful tone, "Hi. How can I help you two?" She gave us a warm smile.

I decided to answer because I knew Emi wouldn't. "Hey. We're Emily and Melanie Coopland. We're new here today. We're here to get our schedules and whatever else we need." I said, returning the smile.

"Oh, of course!" She rummaged through some papers on her desk and pulled out a few that she obviously wanted. "Here are your schedules," She passed a piece of paper to Emi and I each. "And these you need your teachers to sign next to the appropriate subject." She pointed to a dotted line next to the word _PE _with her pen. "I'm Miss Telser. If you need anything, just come and ask and I'll be happy to help." She said, her warm smile on her lips getting a bit larger.

I smiled again and said, "Thanks."

After linking my arm with Emi's - who looked kind of nervous, the poor thing - we walked out the door and looked at our schedules.

Yes! I had PE first.

"What do you have?" I asked Emi after I had studied and tried to memorize my schedule.

"Umm, history, PE, maths, textiles and geography. You?"

"PE, geo, maths, English and science. Gay!" I frowned. Science was my worst subject. I sucked at it!

She laughed. "Naww, you'll be fine." She patted me on the back.

Just then, the bell went.

"Well, I'll see you at recces. Bye!" I hugged her.

She hugged me back before saying, "Bye, I'll see you later."

I pulled back about to go to class but reminded her, "Remember, socialize. They can't get to know you if you dont let them." I looked her sternly in her deep blue eyes.

"Yep. I got it. Bye!" She turned around and we went our different ways.

_Great. New school and my best friend isn't even in my first class. Well, at least it's PE. Thats definately an up._ I thought to myself as I walked towards the gym.

* * *

**Ok, so how do you like it so far?  
I know i know, it's really boring, but i needed to get this in.  
I promise, it gets better next chapter!****  
Some confusing things will be explained soon,  
As in maybe how Emi called Mum, Hayley.  
All will be told!  
But can I please get some reviews? [=**


End file.
